


Red Eye

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Feeder Humans, M/M, Multi, Sharing, Vampire!Lance, Vampires, vampire cafe, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: To the average person, it looked like a regular coffee shop, filled with thirsty, sleep-deprived college students, eager to get their fix in order to complete their essay or term paper before the midnight deadline.But Lance wasn’t here for a steaming cup of liquid caffeine.





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Overdone? Overused? Overlapping AUs? Let me at 'em!
> 
> Our challenge for this month was to write a super popular AU and really make it our own. An added bonus was if we mixed multiple, and thus... the Vampire Coffee Shop AU was born!
> 
> Beta'd by Jes, Ghost, and Alex. All of them fabulous and supportive~  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance slipped on his favorite jacket and swiped his keys off of the counter as he made his way to the door. His fingertips had barely grazed the knob, when a deep and purposeful clearing of one’s throat caught his attention.

“Going out?” Hunk asked, sounding rather incredulous. “Again?”

Lance spun on his heel, flashing his best friend and roommate his pearly whites. “Hunk. My man. My bud.” He walked over and slung an arm over the bigger man’s shoulders. “You know I get my nightly cravings.”

“Oh, I do know,” Hunk said, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ve been living together for nearly five years.” He frowned then. “And the way I remember it, you only need to go out once a week. Twice, tops.” He narrowed his eyes. “This is the third night in a row.”

Hunk wasn’t wrong. Technically, Lance only needed to…revitalize himself every five days or so. But he’d found something absolutely irresistible that kept him coming back for more.

Lance ducked his head sheepishly, his grin never fading. “Would you believe I’m just going out to clear my head?” he offered and when Hunk’s thick brows lowered further, Lance sighed. “What can I say? I’m only human.” He paused, stifling a snort at the look Hunk gave him. “Figure of speech.”

After a moment, Hunk unfolded his arms, letting them fall to his sides as he released a long-suffering sigh. “Fine,” he said, clearly defeated. “But don’t blame me if you get fat.”

“It doesn’t work that waaay,” Lance sang as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. “But I appreciate the concern, buddy,” he threw out just before closing the door behind him.

Perhaps Hunk’s worry wasn’t unfounded. It wasn’t like Lance was admitting he had a problem or anything. It was just that it had been a while – a long while – since he’d found anything that made him feel so alive. And as long as he had the funds to feed his addiction – he could stop at any time, mind you – he was going to enjoy himself.

 

The café was only about a ten minute walk from their apartment. Lance had been there quite a few times. In fact, it was one of his favorite haunts. But he’d definitely been paying them several visits this week.

He came up to a pair of heavy wooden doors, each set with a wide window which displayed the hours and the shop’s name written in gold lettering.

To the average person, it looked like a regular coffee shop, filled with thirsty, sleep-deprived college students, eager to get their fix in order to complete their essay or term paper before the midnight deadline.

But Lance wasn’t here for a steaming cup of liquid caffeine. He hummed to himself as he bypassed the long line, cheerily waving to the barista at the register. She knew him by now and barely spared him a passing glance. She just reached under the counter and a second later, his sensitive hearing caught the sound of an electronic lock being released.

Lance sent a wink her way, which she ignored in favor of helping the next guest, and ducked behind a large potted plant in the corner. There stood a partially hidden door, unnoticed or assumed merely decorative by the masses that frequented the shop, but the only way in or out for customers seeking something a little more…satisfying.

Once open, the door revealed a long, dark stairway which led down to the basement. Lance stepped forward, his sharp eyes and quick reflexes making the treacherous pathway a walk in the park. And, sixteen steps later, Lance found himself at the familiar entryway to the shop’s true business.

Sure, lattes and cappuccinos paid the bills. But this was what it was all about.

Lance crossed the threshold and breathed deep. The freshly ground espresso may have covered it up on the main level, but down here, everything was drenched in the heady scent of desire.

There were already a few couples in the corners, huddled in dark booths. As there was a strict rule that customers couldn’t take their orders home. It was dine-in only. A safety precaution, of course. But on occasion, Lance did crave a little privacy.

He walked up to the counter and, when he didn’t spot the barista, he tapped the call bell. In an instant, a young man appeared before him. He was someone Lance had never seen before, with pale skin, thick, black hair, and dark eyes. He’d be beautiful if not for the way he was glaring at Lance from the other side of the counter.

“Can I help you?”

“I don’t know.” Lance bit his lower lip, unable to stop himself. “ _Can_ you?”

The man’s eyes – which, upon closer inspection, were almost violet in color – flashed red in warning. “We serve serious customers only.”

Lance grinned, completely unfazed by the other’s attempt at threatening him. “I assure you, I’m quite serious.” Just then, he caught sight of a familiar head of long, white locks bobbing just in his periphery. “Isn’t that right, Allura?”

“Good evening, Lance,” she greeted, her voice accented and polite as usual. Befitting for the owner of such a fine establishment. “I see you’re back again.”

He held his arms out and cocked his head to the side. “You’ve got me hooked.”

“Indeed.” She smiled. “Keith, please take care of our esteemed regular.”

Hmm. So, that was the guy’s name.

Lance leaned onto the counter, resting his chin on his palm. “Yeah, take care of me, _Keith_.”

The other man closed his eyes, baring his teeth, before he focused on Lance once more. “How may I help you… _Sir_?”

Admittedly, Lance could have teased this guy all night. But he’d come to Allura’s place with something else in mind. “I’d like to order-”

“Just a second.” Keith held his hand up and then practically vanished, reappearing at the end of the bar, where a young lady stood, having just walked up from the back. She was cute. “I’ve got a short, vegan, type AB negative for Lotor.”

A blink later and a tall man was next to the bar, happily accepting his order. He took her hand and she flushed, batting her lashes bashfully as he led her to a booth in one of the corners.

Lance whistled low as he followed her retreating form. AB negative. That was pretty rare. The guy must have been loaded. But before he could ponder that further, Keith was back, his eyes burning holes into the side of Lance’s head.

“Ready for me, now?” Lance asked, turning toward him and giving him just the briefest flash of his fangs.

Keith rolled his eyes and nodded. “What’ll it be?”

Lance made a show of perusing the extensive menu. But he already knew what he wanted. He lowered his gaze and, ignoring Keith’s unamused expression, stated his order. “I’ll take Shiro.”

Surprisingly, Keith furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he recovered what little semblance of customer service that had been instilled in him. “Please order something from the menu, Sir.”

“I did,” Lance insisted before blinking innocently.

“We don’t have anything like that on our-”

“I know,” Lance interrupted him. “I’m ordering from your secret menu.”

Keith growled, clearly fed up. “Quit messing around,” he spat. “If you’re not going to order-”

“You’re new here, right?” Lance guessed. Partly because he’d never seen Keith before – though, it wasn’t like he’d always come three nights in a row – but mostly because of how the other was acting. “I guess they didn’t tell you about special orders, huh?”

Keith slammed his hands on the counter, startling a couple to their immediate right. “I’ve had about enough of you-”

“Keith,” Allura interrupted, gliding over and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “I apologize,” she said, facing Lance. “I may have neglected that portion of Keith’s onboarding.”

“No worries.” Lance waved her off, inwardly reveling at her undivided attention.

“I’ll go prepare your order,” she said. “I’m sure he’s expecting you.”

Lance’s stomach did a little flip at the idea of Shiro waiting for him. Then again, this was his third night in a row and he had promised that he’d be back. But how could he stay away? Shiro’s blood was intoxicating. Exquisite and aged to perfection. And although Lance had often snacked upon sweet, young girls in the past, he found that he’d acquired a new taste. He enjoyed being held in those strong arms while he drank his fill. It was an experience, to say the least.

Allura disappeared into the back, leaving Lance alone with Keith at the counter once more. The other was quiet, his dark violet eyes scanning the menu as if searching for something.

“So…” Lance began, attempting to fill the silence. “You just started?”

“Last week,” Keith replied without looking at him, his eyes still trained on the board. “But I’m only a part-timer,” he answered before Lance had a chance to ask. “I finished my training.” He finally turned toward him. “No one told me about the secret menu, though.”

“Well, if everyone knew, it wouldn’t be a secret, would it?” Lance teased. His gaze flicked over to the couple in the corner, his ears picking up the faint gasps from the young lady he’d just seen. Slowly, Lance turned his attention back on Keith, remembering something he’d heard Allura say during one of his first visits, when he’d asked for a recommendation. “Don’t they let you try everything on the menu while you’re training?” he asked.

Keith raised his brows – impressed, maybe? – and nodded. “Yeah. But, uh…they were sort of short-handed. Probably why Allura forgot to tell-”

“Wait,” Lance interjected, his eyes going wide and an odd excitement swirling in his belly and bubbling up into his chest. “Are you telling me that you’ve _never_ tasted Shiro?”

Keith shook his head.

“Like, seriously?” Lance gaped. “You’ve seen him, though, right?”

“I mean, yeah?” Keith offered. “He’s actually the-”

“This is amazing!” Lance went on, fangs coming out to rake over his bottom lip. He faced Keith, barely able to contain his eagerness. “Boy, are you in luck,” he giggled and Keith just stared back at him with a puzzled expression on his stupidly pretty face. He had no idea what Lance had planned for him. But soon, he’d be groveling at Lance’s feet. Thanking him for his altruism and generous nature.

“Here we are,” Allura’s voice drifted over. Lance turned to see her walking through the swinging door with Shiro in tow. And, wow, did he look even better than usual tonight.

When they made eye contact, Shiro smiled. “You’re back.”

Lance sped over, leaning against the counter as he stared up at the perfect specimen a man. Not bad for a human. Not bad at all. “I promised you I would be,” he drawled, making sure Shiro caught the way he looked him up and down. “Miss me?”

“Of course,” Shiro replied. It was in his best interest to please him as a customer, but part of Lance wanted – and easily managed – to pretend it was completely sincere. Like Shiro really had been waiting on bated breath for Lance’s return. “Shall we?” he offered, holding out his arm for Lance to take.

“Actually,” Lance began, latching onto the presented arm. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind a little company tonight,” he breathed, inhaling the earthy, musky scent that was Shiro. He closed his eyes and counted the man’s heartbeats, already salivating at the thought of having him again.

“Company?” Shiro questioned.

“Well.” Lance’s eyelids fluttered open. “It was brought to my attention that poor Keith here has never had the pleasure…” He trailed off when the arm beneath his tensed. “Shiro?” He peered up at him, wondering if the idea of sharing was a completely inappropriate request. Though, Lance was sure he’d seen others split a drink before.

“Ah, sorry.” Shiro shook his head slightly before smiling down at him. “If that’s what you wish.”

Lance hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. “Yes.” He turned toward Keith, whose expression was unreadable. “I’m a very giving person.”

“How generous,” Allura said cordially. “Thank the man, Keith.”

At that, Keith seemed to snap out of his fog. “Lance-”

“No need to thank me.” Lance tutted. “Save that for after.” He grinned, tugging Shiro toward his favorite booth on the far side of the café. That was usually where he tended to go, but now he considered it his and Shiro’s.

He took a seat on the plush cushions, Shiro immediately following suit beside him. Keith had trailed after them – Allura having taken over the bar – but he hesitated when he reached the table.

“Go on,” Lance said, patting the spot on Shiro’s other side. “He won’t bite,” he added with a snicker. And Keith, clearly trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes, finally sat down. “Now,” Lance continued, his attention fully on Shiro. “Has anyone had you since last night?” he asked, leaning forward and nosing along the length of Shiro’s neck.

The puncture marks were gone, healed almost immediately after their last session. But his scent remained, a pleasant little reminder of what had occurred.

Shiro’s breath hitched when Lance nipped at the sensitive flesh, his tongue coming out to soothe the love bite. “N-No one…” Shiro gasped, one of his hands finding Lance’s thigh and gripping it tightly. “Only you…”

“Mmm,” Lance hummed against his skin. “Good.” He opened his eyes, catching Keith’s gaze, and then smirked. “You’ll want to drink him really fast,” he said, knowing from experience. “But, believe me…” He licked another long stripe, eliciting a soft moan from Shiro, the human’s pulse beating erratically against his lips. “You’ll want to savor him.”

Lance grinned when Keith’s pupils dilated, his irises flashing red at the prospect. Normally, Lance didn’t particularly care for sharing. But Shiro was too good a treat for the other to have _never_ tried him. Besides, he was doing him a favor. Now he could better help his guests.

“So, you ready?” he asked Keith. But before the other answered, he looked to Shiro. Odd that he should be asking their meal permission. After all, he’d willingly gone with them. Of course, Lance was prone to such niceties, as well.

“It’s fine,” Shiro promised, smiling softly at Keith.

“But-”

“Our customer has made a request and I would very much like to honor it,” Shiro interrupted, the speed of his pulse increasing, fluttering under Lance’s lips.

After another moment’s hesitation, Keith nodded. Lance didn’t understand his reluctance, but maybe there was a rule about drinking on the clock or something. In any event, he’d been craving this all day and he was more than ready to sink his fangs into Shiro.

“How about you, big guy?” he asked, placing a hand over Shiro’s heart and leaning so his head rested on his shoulder. “You ready?”

Shiro turned toward him, curling his fingers under Lance’s jaw and tilting his head up. “Definitely,” he whispered, his warm breath wafting over Lance’s lips, causing his fangs to ache in the most pleasant of ways.

Not wanting to waste another second, Lance spared Shiro one last cheeky little grin before finding the perfect spot on his neck and biting down. The warm rush was, as always, thrilling. It sent his senses into overdrive. The taste, the aroma, the sensation of another’s life force slipping warmly down his throat.

Lance’s eyes had rolled back into his head, but when he fluttered his lids open, he saw that Keith had yet to make a move. He pulled back just a bit, lapping at the wound to slow the flow of blood, and narrowed his eyes at the other vampire. “What are you waiting for?”

Keith blinked, clearly pulled from his thoughts. “Oh. Sorry.”

Lance rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret sharing Shiro with the new guy. He was seriously harshing his buzz. But he took a deep breath in through his nose, Shiro’s scent giving him the slightest high, and shook his head. “It’s fine. Just get to it, would ya?”

Cautiously, Keith reached out and took Shiro’s arm in his hands, turning it over and bringing his wrist toward his mouth.

Ugh. Seriously? Lance clicked his tongue, getting the other’s attention. “What are you doing?” he hissed. “Drink from here!” He tapped the unmarred flesh on the other side of Shiro’s neck, perfectly smooth and asking to be bitten.

“I-” Again Keith’s gaze darted up to Shiro’s.

“Keith, it’s fine,” he repeated, his words slurring a bit from the effects of Lance’s bite. “Go ahead.” But still, he made no move.

Lance was about to scold him again, but then, without warning, Keith lunged forward, one hand still gripping Shiro’s wrist and the other fisting into the front of Shiro’s shirt as he bit into his sensitive neck.

“K-Keith!” Shiro gasped out, his fingers digging almost painfully into Lance’s thigh.

Well, the kid was enthusiastic. Lance would give him that. He went back to feeding, but kept one eye open, watching the way Keith took from Shiro, sloppy and desperate, like a man starved. Distantly, he wondered if it was almost time for his lunch break or something. But then the sweet tang of Shiro’s blood sent Lance’s thoughts spiraling, leaving only his pure, unadulterated need.

When they were finished, Lance tore his lips away, gasping for breath before he slowly and languidly healed Shiro’s wounds with his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith doing the same, whispering words of praise between blood-stained kisses.

“So good for me,” he said. “So good, Takashi…”

Odd. Was that his nickname or something? And why did Keith know it?

Shiro just moaned, his head lolling. He was larger than either of them, but feeding two vampires at once probably took quite a bit out of you. Still, Shiro’s hand moved from its place on Lance’s thigh and slowly snaked up and around to his back, his fingers sliding into his hair and cradling his head against his neck.

“Thank you for your continued patronage,” he managed, still breathless. And Lance just smiled, banishing all thoughts of what kind of relationship Keith and Shiro might have and bathing in the delicious afterglow of a good feeding. He moved closer, nuzzling just under Shiro’s ear and saying the words he’d found tumbling off his tongue more and more, recently.

“I’ll come back again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! I wonder what's going on with Keith and Shiro. Well, I'm sure Lance will worry about that later.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
